Sex in the Tardis
by VampireCrash
Summary: The 10th Doctor and Rose get frisky in the Tardis. SMUT and FLUFF. Pretty much porn without plot.


_**Hello people! This personally is my first fanfic, so tell me how I did. This was a collab with Queen-of-the-TARDIS. I wrote the sexy times and she took care of the build up and all the lovely fluffy bits! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Sex in TARDIS<p>

"Rose that was brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed. They had ran, laughing into the TARDIS after they had escaped pouring rain. So much slapping, pouring and water that you could barely see through it.

"Thank god it's warm in here." The Doctor said.

"Yes, but we're soaked." Rose replied, "and I'm really uncomfortable." There was a bit of silence before Rose said, "you know what, screw this." She stripped down to her underwear and threw her clothes aside. "That's better." She was standing in a pink lace bra and white lace panties. The Doctor froze in his tracks and he just stared at her. She had a nice body for a human. He was awe struck. He tried to turn away but he couldn't. Then he started to feel tight...downstairs. He turned his head. "Can you put something on please?" He asked, not meeting her gaze.

Rose smiled slyly and started to approach the Doctor, so she was face to face with him. "What for?" She layed a hand on his chest and started to finger across it, fumbling with the buttons, pressing herself against him.

"Rose, what are you doing?"

"Don't act like you don't want this. I've been wanting to do this for a long time." She took his tie and started to undo it. She tossed it away and unbuttoned the pinstripe blazer. Then she pressed her lips to his. He froze before kissing back. At first the kissing was light until gradually it began to grow in passion and their mouths began to move in time. They wrapped their arms around each other and began to move. Rose took one hand and worked it down to the Doctor's arse. She elicited a moan and his mouth opened more, allowing her to shove her tongue farther in. The both moaned and tightened their grips on each other. They open-mouth kissed for a long time before they broke away. Ten opened his eyes slowly and they backed away a bit. The Doctor began to strip until he was standing in his pants in front of her.

"Oh, you're gorgeous." Rose said sensually.

"So are you." The Doctor said seductively and approached her so they were almost chest to chest, then he leaned into her ear and said "let's get wibbly wobbly, timey wimey, bangidy dangidy, sexity wexity." He grabbed her and pressed his lips roughly against hers and they resumed making out. He pressed her against the control panel and they began to move, grinding against each other. "Oh, oh!" Rose cried, "oh Doctor...more."

The Doctor pushed harder against her and started to mouth at her jaw, moving down to suck her throat, then bit down on her collarbone. Rose closed her eyes and moaned loudly; the Doctor's length strained painfully in his pants. Quickly, he ripped off her panties and ducked down.

Rose opened her eyes to see what he was doing then gasped. "Oh...god!" She grabbed at his hair and threw her head back, slamming into the controls.

The Doctor licked and sucked on her clit furiously. It's been too long; and god did she taste sweet. Her name matched the flavor of her delicious pussy.

"Doctor! Oh!" Rose didn't want him to stop. She squirmed and trusted up against his face. She was so close, then it was gone. She whined at the absence of his mouth and was about to complain when he grabbed her arse and lifted her up onto the control panel. He shifted her weight and pushed her down so a control was pushed into her arsehole.

"Ahh!" She yelped at the intrusion. It hurt like hell. The Doctor kissed her lips violently and she melted into the kiss and forgot about the pain. Rose slipped off his trousers and grabbed his length. The Doctor's eyes fluttered as he gasped. It's been way too long, and god did he need this.

Rose slide her hand up and down and rubbed her thumb across the slit on his head. He couldn't take it anymore; he took off her hand and pushed into her tight heat.

She yelled out. He was huge, but it felt so good to finally have him inside her.

"Now you'll feel the full fury of a time lord," he growled into her ear. Then he thrust into her tight and hard pussy without remorse.

Rose screamed out. Her head slammed repeatedly against the time roter . She couldn't think. The control jerking against her prostate and his dick slamming into her was the most painful and pleasurable experience she's ever had. All she could hear was the doctor's grunts and animalistic growls with the loud slapping of flesh. Her yells made him thrust harder. He loved being inside her, the smells, and the sounds gave him power; made him feel alive.

"Ahhhh" Rose came with a scream, clamping like a vice around his length. He lost it and thrust a final time, and came deep inside her. He pulled roughly out of her, drawing a grunt of pain from Rose then leaned over her and rested his head against it. He ran his hands down the length of her back and down her sides. She wrapped her arms around him and started to cry, sobbing loudly.

"Oh my god...what have I done?" The Doctor thought. He stopped hugging her, and stared deep into her teary eyes. "I'm so sorry." He said, "so, so sorry."

Rose was still crying as he took her back gently into his arms and hugged her, resting his chin on her head. They sat down on the ground and he rocked her slowly, kissing the top of her head, "my beautiful Rose. I'm so sorry."

She stopped hugging him and looked into his eyes. "I'm fine. It was my first time but it was amazing, it really was. I am never going to shag anyone but you." She hugged him again, tightly.

"I love you." She said.

"And I love you, my precious Rose." He replied softly. With that, the two laid down on the cold floor in a warm cuddle and fell asleep.


End file.
